Unable to Breath
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: Legolas and Gimli have come back to gondor, to King Aragorn and Arwen. When they are there they go to explore a cave, but when the cave collapses Legolas and Gimli are stuck in there with barely any air. No slash, after ROTKduhand please review!D
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything. If I said I did, I would go to jail. So I  
won't say it. I hope you enjoy this story, as you have my other  
ones...or I hope you've enjoyed my other ones..hehe. LOL.  
  
Alright of course this is AU, unless Tolkien just forget to mention  
somethings..lol.  
This won't be very long, short and sweet.  
Please REVIEW for you own SAFETY!..er just joking.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Araogrn stood at the gates of Gondor waiting the arrival of Legolas and  
Gimli. Arwen stood next to him, smiling to herself at the excitement of  
her husband. She, too would be gald to see Legolas and Gimli but not as  
much as Aragorn.  
  
The gates opened and the two friends appeared. Legolas riding Arod and  
Gimli sitting in his usual place, behind him. After bringing the horse  
to a halt, Legolas got down and enveloped Aragorn into a swift hug.  
  
"It has been to long," Aragorn said in greeting.  
"I agree," Legolas said pleasantly.  
  
Gimli followed Legolas' action.  
"We would have been here sooner," Gimli said gruffly," but this darn  
elf had to stop and look at every tree. We had to stop for a tree!"  
  
"Just because you can't hear them doesn't mean anything. Although you  
don't want to know what they say about you!" Legolas shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm surprised no one has thought you crazy, talking to  
trees everywhere!"  
  
"Well I am surprised no one has mistaken you for a pig, the way you  
smell!"  
  
I for one-.."  
  
"Alright you two," Aragorn said laughing," Enough."  
  
Legolas smiled and then did something that shocked them all. He stuck  
out his tongue like a little elfling would at Gimli and laughed. Gimli  
shook his head as Legolas started walking up to the stables and  
followed him. Aragorn couldn't hear what Gimli said but Legolas had  
laughed so hard he was leaning on Arod for support.  
  
Arwen came up to Aragorn and put an arm around his waist. Aragorn  
smiled.  
  
"They will never grow up, will they?" he asked.  
"I hope not," Arwen said and Aragorn laughed.  
  
It was truely great to have humour back in these stone halls.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-====-=-=--===  
  
Araogrn showed Gimli to his room then Legolas. instead of leaving  
Legolas he followed his elven friend inside. Legolas dropped his saddle  
bag and turned toward Aragorn.  
  
"It is truely great to see you again Estel!"  
"I agree."  
  
Legolas laguhed.  
"It is good to see yourself again?"  
  
Araogrn looked puzzled and then smiled as he got what Legolas had said.  
Shaking his head, Araogrn sat down on a chair while Legolas plopped  
very un-elf like on the bed. They sat in comfortable silence for a few  
minutes.  
  
"Not to sound like I don't enjoy your presence, but why are you two  
here?"  
  
"As you know," Legolas began," I made a promise to Gimli to see all his  
favorite caves if he went with me for awhile. Also, he said and these  
are his exact words, there is a spectacular cave near Gondor, so grand  
that I will never have seen anything like it."  
  
"Ah, so you are here to visit caves."  
"Yes, a deal is a deal. However unfourntunate they may be."  
"Oh yes unfourntunate indeed."  
  
Legolas glared.  
"Are you making fun?"  
"Me? Never!"  
"Right, like I could ever believe that!"  
  
Araogrn smiled.  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Is it that unobvious, you grew up with  
Valar's worst trouble makers, Elrohir and Elledan(sp? i couldn't  
remember how to spell it) and you wonder why!"  
  
"Alright, fine. you're right."  
"Thank you!"  
  
A bell rang throughout the halls announcing dinner. Legolas and Aragorn  
got up and left for the dinning hall. Once they were there they met up  
with Gimli and Arwen and went to sit down at the long table.  
  
They started the feast, in which Faramir and Eowyn were present at.  
Also many other lords were there, talking and arguing about lands. As  
soon as everyone had finished, most of the lords had gone to retire for  
the night leaving only Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Faramir. Arwen and  
Eowyn had, too gone to bed.  
  
A couple servants brought in glasses of wine which the men accepted.  
Faramir stood up his galss raised in the air.  
  
"To Gondor, our friends and peace," he said cheerfully.  
"Hear, hear." Aragorn said taking a swallow.  
  
Gimli took a gulp and Legolas merely sipped it. Gimli who noticed this  
said," What, ale not good enough for you elf?"  
  
Legolas smiled.  
"After all this time I thought you'd know by now elves do not drink  
this vile substance."  
  
Gimli frowned and replied,"You've never been drunk, have you?"  
  
"No."  
"Never?"  
"Never, my friend."  
  
Gimli sat in shock as Faramir and Aragorn chuckled at them. Shaking his  
head Gimli stood up.  
  
"Then Master Elf," he said," I challange you."  
"Challange me?"  
"Yes, to a drinking game. Whoever cannot stand and falls first loses."  
  
Legolas shook his head as he put down his cup. Gimli rolled his eyes.  
"Come on elf what do you have to lose?"  
"How about my dignity."  
  
Aragorn laughed and said to the dwarf," He's got a point Gimli."  
But Gimli wouldn't give up.  
"I'll do whatever you want if you take my challange."  
"Whatever I want?"  
"Whatever you want!"  
  
Legolas looked at the cup.  
"Fine Gimli," Legolas said clearly," I'll take your challange."  
  
Aragorn stared at his friend in shock as Faramir smiled.  
"This'll be interesting," Faramir whispered to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn only nodded.  
  
As Legolas picked up his cup and Gimli his they both gulped it down.  
Thus, the competition had started.  
  
=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-===-  
  
"Twenty-three!" Gimli said in slurred voice.  
  
They had been drinking for over an hour, to Faramir's amusement.  
Aragorn on the other hand was worried. He knew elves didn't drink ale  
because it didn't do well in their bodies. Legolas drunk another down,  
and swayed but stayed on his feet.  
  
"Twenty-three," he slurred quietly. Legolas smiled and turned to look  
at the other two men in the room. He blinked as the room whirled around  
him.  
  
"Feelin' dizzy, elf?" came Gimli's voice.  
  
Legolas didn't answer and the room finally put itself straight. Gimli  
was standing there drinking another one.  
  
"Twenty-four, its goin' take more'n that to get me drunk."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and reopened them. He walked a little ways  
toward the couch but before he got there he tripped on the rug. He  
slammed down to the ground and lay there.  
  
"You lose," Gimli said as Aragorn quickly got up. Araogrn kneeled by  
Legolas.  
  
"Are you alright my friend?"  
  
Legolas lifted a hand before passing out. Aragorn closed his eyes to  
back down his fury at this stupid game and picked up the elf. Faramir  
had gotten up and was holding one of the dwarf's arm. Aragorn nodded  
his thanks and led Legolas to his room.  
  
Once they were in Aragorn laid Legolas on the bed and covered the  
drunken elf up. Taking one last look at his friend Araogrn left for his  
own chambers. He quickly undressed and got into bed beside Arwen. As  
soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
There is your first chapter and a cookie to each of those who reviews.  
Thank you...thank you. 


	2. ch 2

Hey here's the next chapter.  
  
Eryn Galen- thank you, I got it now..EllAdan..lol  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- alrighty..more chapters!  
  
Deana- lol...yeah hangovers..hehe  
  
Itsuki Tachibana- well..in this story ale and elves don't mix  
  
meisalliam- I agree.  
  
Lady of the Twilight woods- thank you!!!  
  
Chapter 2- hangovers, and a fight  
  
Aragorn woke to the sounds of fighting in the hallway. He understood it as the voices of Faramir, Eowyn, and Gimli. He sat up and quickly and exited the bedroom. Eowyn's face was red with anger and Faramir was standing beside his wife, trying to calm her down. Arwen was standing out of the way and came over to Aragorn.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked his wife. "They are yelling," Arwen smiled.  
  
Aragorn knew that it was nothing serious if Arwen was teasing. "They are yelling because Gimli started it." "Why am I not surprised?" "Eowyn knocked on Gimli's door to ask him if he wanted breakfast, she had forgotten about his and Legolas' little game."  
  
Aragron smiled sheepishly when Arwen looked at him. "I can't believe you let Legolas drink. You know what it can do." "It wasn't my choice." "I know, but anyways Gimli started yelling that she wasn't being quiet enough, and now they won't stop."  
  
Araogrn sighed and went over to Gimli, who was rubbing his head, his eyes extremely blood-shot. With one hand he covered the dwarfs mouth and with the other he grabbed one of the flailing arms.  
  
"Now stop this. Some people are trying to sleep," Aragorn said sternly," Eowyn did not mean to knock so loud. Stop overreacting!"  
  
He looked to Eowyn and she put her head down. "I'm sorry that I was yelling."  
  
Gimli growled and pushed Aragorn's hand away. "Sorry," he said gruffly.  
  
"Now, since that is settled I suggest we all go to breakfast." With that said Aragorn turned and let everyone in the hall go towards the dinning hall. Arwen stayed behind when she noticed he wasn't coming.  
  
"Aragorn?" "I'm going to go check on Legolas. I noticed he wasn't present."  
  
Arwen nodded and said," Call me if you need something."  
  
Aragorn nodded and procedded to Legolas' room. He opened the door and was greeted to the sounds of retching. Aragorn went further in where Legolas was leaning over a waste basket. Aragorn winced at the horrible sounds and walked over to Legolas putting a comforting hand on his back.  
  
Legolas straightend up and wiped his mouth. Aragorn sat beside him making sure Legolas was done. The elf sat there for a minute and closed his eyes in relief.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. I know this is my fault and you need not say it. Yes, I'm fully prepared to hear the dwarfs teasing."  
  
"Legolas you-"  
  
"I know, I know. I should never had taken up the challange."  
  
Aragorn sighed. He peered into Legolas' face, noting how pale it was. Just as he was about to check for a fever, a pale hand blocked his path. Legolas shook his head and Aragorn sighed once again.  
  
"Fine be that way, elf." "Dwarf." "Human." "Orc."  
  
Aragorn smiled and stood up. Legolas stood up much slower and walked over to the basin of water.  
  
"We're in breakfast," he told the elf, leaving so Legolas could wash up.  
  
After he arrived to breakfast and had begun eating, Legolas arrived. he sat across from Gimli who smiled widely. Legolas glared back and got a couple pieces of fruit with a slightly shaking hand. Breakfast was quiet and uneventful and they all went to the library, except for Legolas and Gimli who went to get ready to leave for the cave.  
  
After a couple hours and Arod had been saddled Legolas climbed on and helped Gimli up. The two had not spoken a word to each other all morning. Aragorn smiled in amusement.  
  
"You two can't ride the same horse, go on a trip and not speak to each other. It is impossible."  
  
"I'll speak to him, if he speaks to me," Legolas said in a dignified manner. "He just doesn't want to face the shame that this is the second thing I've beat him in," Gimli said smugly.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and Faramir smiled. Arod galloped out of the gate almost making Gimli fall.  
  
"You did that on purpose you blasted elf!" they heared Gimli yell. "Did not!" came the reply.  
  
The two lords looked at each other and walked back up to the stone structure. Time to work, Aragorn thought sullenly.  
  
Sorry so short, but I didn't really want to add anything more! 


	3. ch 3sorry so short, toohehe

THANK YOU so much for the reviews, you don't know how happy that makes me!!! well, maybe you do, but oh well..=D  
  
Also IMPORTENT! School has just started so...well you know...it isn't my fault if chapters aren't really quick....=O  
  
Chapter 3-The vile substance, and a collapse.  
  
Gimli sighed. For over an hour he had been trying to get the elf to say something, anything but so far nothing. Legolas sat stubbornly in front now and then whispereing something to Arod in elvish.  
  
"Come on you dratted elf, say something to me!"  
  
Legolas stopped Arod, dismounted and went off into the woods. Gimli sat there, confused until Legolas came back. He noticed the elf looked paler and a little flushed.  
  
"Lad, you alright?"  
  
"Fine, Gimli."  
  
Legolas got back on and they procedded until night time. They sat near a willow, Gimli cooking dinner and Legolas sitting in the tree. Every now and then Gimli glanced into the tree. Something wasn't right. Legolas after the first going into the woods incident, did the same thing five times before Gimli suggested they should stop.  
  
Legolas jumped down from the tree. He landed softly beside Gimli looking into the forest. He ducked down and a few seconds later an arrow was implanted in the tree where the elf was standing. Gimli sttod up and brought out his axe. He turned toward the elf to see that Legolas had already had his bow out and an arrow notched ready for release.  
  
"Where?" Gimli whispered.  
  
"They are gone," Legolas replied softly, putting down his bow.  
  
"They?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I am positive there was more than one."  
  
Gimli sighed," I believe you, elf."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Legolas tied up Arod and joined Gimli at the motuh of the cave. They entered and followed a little path. They were on the edge of a basin Legolas noticed leaning over to look at the curved bottomw of the stone ruin. The bowl shaped dome glittered and sparkled in the dim light.  
  
Legolas quickly got up with Gimli, who had continued to venture further into the cave. Gimli had taken a torch from the wall and lit it so they could see better in the darkness that lay ahead. Legolas began feeling a tiny bit claustrophobic but none the less followed.  
  
After an hour had passed and they had seen more glittering, twinkling spaces of substance that had not yet been touched Legolas was ready to go. His bad feeling was getting stronger, but he didn't want to ruin this. After all he had promised Gimli.  
  
"Hey Legolas look at this!" came Gimli's voice from some where up ahead.  
  
"Alright, I am coming," Legolas mumbled only loud enough for Gimli to hear him slightly.  
  
Legolas crept forward and noticed he was at a fork. Without thinking he took the left path, focusing only on what he felt. As soon as he walked for a few minutes he realized he went down the wrong path. He heard Gimli's voice call again telling him to hurry. Legolas sighed and started to make his way back.  
  
=----=----=----=----=---=---=---=---  
  
Gimli was amazed. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. He could tell it was done by elves long ago. It was a leaf that twisted and turned into a snake. Rather odd to be elven made, Gimli thought.  
  
He called to Legolas again, wondering where the elf was. He began to get worried. He knew Legolas didn't like caves at all...nor being in small places.  
  
Gimli walked back the way he had came when the walls seemed to rumble. The dwarf stopped and put a hand to the wall. Sand and dust fell while rocks began to split and tumble. Gimli back up down the path as quick as he could. He looked up just in time to see a bunch of rocks come down to meet him. He yelled and bent down. Right before he fell into darkness he briefly heard another cry.  
  
Then all became dark........  
  
TBC 


	4. ch 4

LALALALAAAAAAAAA!! Yet another chapter..yes this one will try to be longer.....crowd cheers and I bow thank you..thank you...

Pippin- I am trying..and I really don't know what a mary sue is....hmmm........?

Chapter 4- alive but not well....and a rescue party.

The first thing Gimli felt was his entire body pounded with each heartbeat. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat up very slowly. He wasn't that hurt, which was a good thing. Gimli looked around and sighed.

He was blocked by rocks on every side. He saw a tiny crack where a bit of sunlight came through. Gimli stood up, almost falling over again. His ankle was bent the bone sticking out and he winced at the sight and the pain. It was broken. He carefully sat down and sighed. Then he remembered.

"Legolas?! Elf, can you hear me?"

He had forgotten about his companion until just now. He called again and again but got no answer. He hoped that the elf was just knocked out....not dead.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Pain.

Everywhere.

Legolas just about yelled out. He opened his eyes and wondered if he still had them closed. It was totally dark and Legolas unconsiously whimpered. His entire body felt like someone had taken a hammer and beat him with it. Then stuck him in a fire.

Legolas carefully sat up and put out hands to feel his way. His hands found a long stick. with excitement Legolas realized it was a torch. He quickly set his mind to light it. After several tries it lit and Legolas looked around.

He was caved in, and Legolas had no idea how long either. He swallowed and blinked. He shown the light on his body to see what damage the rocks had caused. Blood was the first thing he could see. His tunic was ripped and ragged. His hand were dirty with dust and dried blood.

He gasped as the light went out. He trembled at the thought of being stuck in here. To his mind it resembled a tomb...a tomb for him. He thought of Aragorn and he swore he could hear Gimli's voice.

Legolas laid back and heard someone calling his name. **Wait,** he thought,** that is Gimli!**

"Gimli!?"

"Legolas..is that..you," came a voice from beyond the rocks.

"Gimli! Gimli!"

"Yes, elf it is me. Are you hurt?!..elf...Legolas?"

"Gimli! You're here..I thought it was in my head. Gimli..Gimli I can't see anything. Nothing! At all! Do you hear me noth-"

"LEGOLAS! Calm down, lad. I know."

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. Then his eyes widened.

"Gimli?"

"...Yes?"

"We are doomed."

Gimli, on the other side, frowned.

"What? No Aragron will find us."

"Gimli."

"Yes."

"We still have to breath."

"I know that, Legolas. Ever-." Gimli stopped. He understood now what Legolas was talking about.

They were going to start losing oxygen to breath. They were going to lose it fast.

,

Aragorn rode ahead of a small group of men including Faramir. He had become worried when Legolas nor Gimli had returned after a few hours. He also felt worried when Arwen said she felt as if something wasn't right. Aragorn needed nothing else. He gathered a few soldiers and went off toward the cave Gimli was taking their elven friend to.

After another hour they had reached the cave and Aragorn wasted no time getting off his horse and runnign inside, Faramir right behind him. they went a good ways in the cave and stopped.

Rocks blocked them from going further. Aragorn stared at the rocks in panick. He just knew they were in there somewhere. He looked at Farmir and the other man nodded. Pretty soon everyone was digging and moving rocks. Aragorn knew that they only had a limited amount of time...before the worst took place.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO!


	5. ch 5

I'm am sooo sorry......a lot is going on now! I mean A LOT!!

So I apologize...now here is another chapter for you!

Chapter 5- worse things.....

Legolas inhaled slowly and exhaled. He still sat in the same place he had been. Legolas guessed they had been in here a good two or three hours. Air was getting thin, he could tell. His chest contstricted a lot now and he couldn't draw in dep breaths anymore. Gimli, hadn't talked anymore. Legolas understood the reason to conserve air.

"Legolas?"

Legolas jumped. Gimli's voice had startled him.

"Yes?" he answered quickly.

"You alright?"

"Fine, Gimli."

The dwarf once again fell silent. Inside Legolas trembled. He wasn't fine. He felt as if his brain was scrambling inside. He felt light headed and the walls seemed to breath with him, squishing him further into the wall.

"Gimli," Legolas called when he heard a thump.

He called again and when the dwarf never answered he began to panick.

"Gimli," he yelled this time banging his hands against the rock," GIMLI!!"

Legolas' breathing and heart rate quickened and he kept beating the rocks. Then something in him snapped. Whether it was fear or the dark he went into a fit. Legolas began punching the wall, pulling at his blonde hair. His fingers and knuckles began to bleed but he didn't stop. He starting beating at himself and scratching his arms.

His breath came in strangled gasps as tears poured down his dirty face making a streak where they fell. After a few moments he passed out from lack of air and fear....he welcomed it. Legolas welcomed the doorstep to death.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Aragorn pulled at the embedded rock furiously. They had made good progress, but still hadn't found either one of his friends. The men worked tirelessly, seeming to know Aragorn's worry and the desperation of the problem before them. On top of things rain poured down, thunder rumbled and lightning struck viciously.

"My lord, King Ellessar!"

Aragorn hurried over toward the voice.

"Yes," he said quickly," What is it?"

The man before smiled.

"We heared something. Something like beating..very close!"

Aragorn's spirits rose. This was indeed good news. With out having to say anything the men instantly dug quicker. Lightning flashed across the sky and Aragorn went back to pulling rocks. They would find them, everything would be okay.

Aragorn was just about to go see how everyone was doing when he heared Faramir yell.

"WE"VE FOUND GIMLI!! ARAGORN!"

Aragorn's heart thumped. They said Gimli, not Legolas and Gimli but Aragorn raced over there. The dwarf looked horrible and he wasn't awake. Aragorn knelt down and checked his friends' vitals. There were not as good as he liked but for now it would do.

Faramir looked at Aragorn and Aragorn looked at Faramir. An uneasy kind of fearful tension hung in the air.

"WE HAVE THE ELF!"

Aragorn stood up and everyone flinched when another bolt of lightning flashed. This time it hit a tree and the tree and some of its brothers burst into flame. Aragorn's eyes went wide as the flames spread. Black smoke too spread throughout the air. Men were getting on the horses waiting orders.

Aragorn ran to Legolas who, like Gimli was out. He yanked up his elven friend and jumped on his horse. Faramir came by holding Gimli.

"RIDE HARD!!" Aragorn yelled. Smoke filled the area and people began to cough as they rode. Rain fell even harder and pretty soon the fire was gone. Gondor came into view and Aragorn pushed his horse faster.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=

Aragorn immediatly ran toward the Healing Ward and laid Legolas on a bed, closly followed by Faramir and Gimli.

Taking a look over Legolas Aragorn noticed the pale hands and the scratch marks on the elves arms. Pieces of hair clung to Legolas' finger nails. A grunt brought his attention to the dwarf.

Gimli had awaken disoriented. Faramir looked over to Aragorn who walked over there.

"Well it's about time you got me out fo there," Gimli said gruffly and coughed a few times.

Aragorn and Faramir shared a smile and Aragorn looked at Gimli's leg. He winced slightly and Gimli followed his look.

"Go ahead laddie, just hurry."

Aragorn smiled and replied," You have strength Master Dwarf, but we can give you something for the pain. Hold on."

Aragorn retrieved a vial of liquid and Gimli swallowed it all. After waiting a few minutes Aragorn and Faramir set Gimli's leg. This made Gimli yell out in pain but he stayed awake. It looked like this new drug worked. As soon as he saw to Gimli's other inuries Aragorn walked over to Legolas.

He touched the elfs' shoulder and Legolas jerked awake with a gasp. Aragorn jumped and Legolas looked around, shaking. Aragorn put naother hand on his friend and Legolas looked at him. Aragorn smiled soothingly and Legolas broke down. Faramir and Gimli looked shocked to the strong elf cry.

Aragorn swallowed and took Legolas in his arms. The elf's body shook with fear and the heart breaking sobs. Gimli looked down and Faramir left quietly.

"It was so dark..I couldn't see..I couldn't..I couldn't breathe..it was so small and dark. Estel it was dark..so dark.." Legolas whispered over and over again and Aragorn nearly cried himself.

"Elf, you are safe now, laddie," Gimli said softly. Legolas looked at Gimli.

"Please," he said tearfully," No more caves..no more."

Gimli felt a tear escape.

"I promise, Legolas."

ONLY ONE more chapter to go!!!


	6. ch 6 the end

Last chapter.

THANK YOU so much for the reviews. blows kisses

Chapter 6- another competition

A couple weeks passed by and Gimli and Legolas healed perfectly. They stayed around the palace, helping Aragorn and Faramir with whatever they needed.

There was some tension between Legolas and Gimli, but not the bad kind. This tension was something like I-don't-know-what-to-say or Maybe-we-should-talk-but-you-first sort of thing. Aragorn decided not to interfere, tolet this work its own way out.

One night after going to bed after an extremely long day of paperwork and meetings Aragorn was awoken out of a deep sleep. He didn't recall what had woke him up so rudely but he got out of bed anyways. He stepped softly as to not wake Arwen and came to the door connecting his room to another room. He heared the voices of Legolas and Gimli chatting away softly.

Aragorn pressed his ear up to the door. For a fleeting second he felt nine years again eavesdropping on Glorfindel and Elrond. He managed to catch snipets of their conversation.

"...in haste. We could do it..."

"No, Master Dwarf....like surprises much."

Aragorn felt confused. Surprises? Haste? Shaking his head he went back to bed. At least those two had made up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Aragorn opened his eyes when he felt Arwen's soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back and she smiled as they broke apart.

"Legolas and Gimli need to see you in a hour. They said it was urgent."

Aragorn sat up and scratched his head.

"How urgent? Is something wrong?"

Arwen patted his shoulder. "You'll have to wait. They told me nothing."

With that said Arwen gracefully left adn Aragorn stretched. He saw breakfast on a silver tray and ate while he dressed. To pass time he looked over some paper work. When the time had come he realized that Arwen never told him where they were at.

Aragorn left down the hallway checking in the bedrooms. No sign of anyone which was odd. He went to the sitting room and again was surprised to see the doors had been shut. The doors were never shut. Aragorn reached out and pulled open the door.

He was greeted by a colorful sight and the sound of everyone in the room saying in unison," Happy Name Day, Aragorn!"

Aragorn smiled. He had totally forgot his own Name Day. He bowed his head a little and laughed with all those in the room. He took a look around and saw Gimli and Legolas beaming. Both the dwarf and the elf wore colorful clothing as did the others.

"You two planned this, didn't you," Aragorn said remembering their conversation from last night.

"Yes, although I didn't think you'd like it that much. After all you were never one for surprises," Legolas said cheerfully. Aragorn smiled back, relieved the elf was returning to his self again.

For the next few hours they talked and ate and of course drank merrily. Aragorn was in a conversation with Faramir when Gimli's voice rang out ver the crowd.

"Hey Elf, I challange you to a contest."

Legolas laughed. "What kind Dwarf?"

Gimli raised his glass and Legolas' eyes narrowed. Gimli smiled and put his glass back down and instead pick up a plate of food.

"An eating contest. Whoever eats the most, wins."

Legolas grinned again. He picked up another plate and a twinkle appeared in his eyes as he looked at Aragorn.

He said," Bring it on Gimli."

Aragorn slapped a hand to his face and couldn't help but to laugh. Those two were like having Elladan and Elrohir all over again, and Aragorn enjoyed every second of it.

Hope you like it. THE END!!!!!!

As for right now..there's not going to be another story for some time..but stay tuned....bu-bye!!


End file.
